1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an array substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It happens usually that brightness difference between two lateral areas and a central area of the TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display) is huge, and which results in “two pale lateral areas” issue.
As shown in FIG. 1, the driving voltage for the scanning line (Gate) 11 is inputted from scanning Gate COFs 12 at two lateral sides of the liquid crystal panel 10. As the processor 11 has RC delay such that the scanning driving voltage inputted from two lateral areas may be distorted when being transferred to the central area (A). That is, the waveform of Gate is distorted. The distorted scanning driving voltage may reduce the charging rate of the central area (A) so as to decrease the display brightness thereof. Thus, the brightness of the two lateral areas (B1, B2) is lower than that of the central area. This is the so-called “two pale lateral areas” issue, especially when the liquid crystal panel is displayed at low grayscale value.